Kagayaki Miyazawa
Years ago the heir to the Chikara Zaibatsu was kidnapped and despite his staggering wealth and private army could do nothing. Kiryuu Miyazawa was eventually hired to rescue her. Yukimara quickly became infatuated with the raw animalistic nature of her savior. When Kiryuu eventually returned her home he informed her father that she was pregnant with Kagayaki before leaving never to be seen again. Appearance Kagayaki is a very tall man, standing at a full height of 6ft 2in which causes most people to stand in awe of his sheer height that puts most others to shame. He is known for his red eyes and equally red hair and has a toned and muscular physique despite his lean-built appearance. He is often seen with a smile, and depending on the situation, a look of contemplation. He commonly wears several lengths of red bandages twining around both his arms as though they were a pair of extended gloves. Personality Kagayaki is a ferocious fighter who loves fighting and bloodshed. However, fighting isn't all Kagayaki does. He is quite fond of literature and is an avid poet. Loud and proud, Kagayaki is described to be a honorable man and a powerful ally to have on your side. He is also very fond of his mother. When at home or otherwise in the presence of his family, Kagayaki is nothing short of a big goof who simply loves having fun and enjoying himself, something which his grandfather blames on his tainted blood. Kagayaki is usually an easy-going man who takes things in his own stride, but when it does come to his art and safeguarding his family, as well as issues involving his father, he is known to retain a level of seriousness and professionalism that ultimately embodies a man of his class. Unlike his father possibly in a effort to distance himself from the man he believes more in Self control and mercy then ruthlessly killing his opponent. Slow to anger, Kagayaki has repeatedly shown to be a deceptive man who can quickly read a situation, shown from his ability to shift suspicion from his friends to other individuals, even when quizzed by someone as intense as his sister Madoka. Even when in situations that are dire he retains his calm, but more importantly, can inspire others to reaffirm their own self-believe, as shown from his interactions with his lieutenant. Kagayaki gets along quite well with his step father half siblings seeing the man as his mothers reward for the hardships she’s had to endure. Abilities “A long time ago there were two notorious sword experts known as Yagyu of the East and Marume of the west. The Marume in question was Nagayoshi Marume guardian of the imperial archives founder of the school of Shrinkage who developed an even more effective method of Ryugi Uradachi Combat (traditional reversed sword) or Ninpo (the law of concealment) to which was initialized by Nobutsuna Kami Isu’s Rotector, thus creating the Shrinkage-tai-sha. Afterwards at the beginning of the Edo era (beginning of the 17 century) a known bargainer who had become rich in the exterior maritime business accredited by the Shogunate, Kishusai Kuroda isolated the part of combat with bare hands of the Shrinkage-tai-sha to make out of it an independent system in which he introduced additional combat techniques bringing to completion the art of life and death.” After Kiryuu Miyazawa returned Yukimara to her father and informed him of her pregnancy he left with him a number of scrolls containing the barest minimum of information on the style and techniques the Nadashinkage Ryu stressing that he’ll see if the child is strong enough to be his when they come and find him. Kagayaki was then left to master and perfect the technique through any means necessary, this combined with the hardcore strength and conditioning training needed to master these techniques is what makes him one of the deadliest fighters on the planet Nadashinkage-Ryu is the ancient Martial Art of the Miyazawa Clan, it doesn’t limit itself to simple punching and kicking it integrates numerous disciplines, like the "shukkaku" relying on projection techniques; the "sanda". Which concentrates attacks on vital points and joints; or even the "kushuda-so", made to face an opponent with a weapon barehanded. The Nadashinkage Ryu uses the best of each martial art, in other words, it’s a complete combat method designed solely for killing and because its an assassination art it has always been kept away from outsiders. It is a style of martial art beyond comparison each of its techniques transmitted since ancient times is calculated to deliver the most power while using the minimum of strength. Nadashinkage style is a deadly art that isn’t satisfied with just breaking one or two bones. Once the hold is done it aims for the vital points. The art sas a lot of depth projections, locks, hand to hand combat, it can face up to any martial art. Because he was only given the barest minimum of knowledge of styles techniques Kagayaki was left to discover his own personal fighting style through constant combat and practice with different martial arts schools, he has battled with Pro Wrestlers, Sumo Wrestlers, Judokas, Jiu Jitsu experts, Karatekas, Muay Thai fighters, and even more ancient schools of martial arts similar to the Nadashinkage Ryu creating his own variations of techniques he has been taught or has observed. In addition apart from Dark Fights he also commits Dojo Yaburi(Gym Breaking) on a regular basis to keep his fighting skills sharp all in an effort to be strong enough to eventually face his father. Also because of his training he has an incredible knowledge of the human anatomy to the extent that by observing the damage inflicted on someone he is able to figure out exactly how a technique was used. Techniques Ki Absorption: A skill that allows the user to absorb and transfer Ki from one person to another. The user can also promote a form of internal healing by massaging the body of another and absorbing their internal energy, if he/she reaches a high level of mastery. The higher the level of mastery is the shorter the amount of time it takes to perform the skill. Ki Body Shield: A technique that can protect the user from shock waves and impacts.[6] Zainin Gatame (Binding of the Prisoner): A Nadashinkage lethal technique done by twisted his whole body while still holding the arm locking the arm squeezing the throat forcing opponent’s body to point straight up putting more weight on the neck Hashin Sho: The hit given by the palm of your hand is very different from a regular punch, because the spread of the impact creates a shock wave, provoking a considerable impairment to the internal organs. The Hashin Sho reinforces the shock wave with its piercing movement the instant the shot is delivered. The effect of the shock causes the diaphragm to violently contract. This wave starts from the diaphragm and goes all the way to the brain. Kobakusho (Palm of the Exploding Drum): A technique of the Nadashinkage for destroying the eardrums. Python Hold: A Joint technique that uses the whole body to block both the victims right foot simultaneously. Giant Octopus Lock: Like a coiled spring the user wraps their whole body around opponents. Completely immobilizing them. A chock hold where user entwines their left leg around opponents to lock it in place as well as using the right knee to prop opponents other leg up while hooking the shin with their ankle. Iron Muscle: It’s the art of a polished steel body if one is an expert not even a spear will pierce that person. When using this technique the body becomes as "hard as forged steel". However, hardening the body also slows down the user's movements. In addition, although the users body is hard as steel, the eyes are not, thus they are the weak point of the user. Hensui: It’s the ultimate method of relaxation also called liquid transformation. Its not a simple muscle relaxation but a complete one. This is the absolute technique involving both voluntary and involuntary muscles obtained by seeing yourself not as a solid but as a liquid. Kaishu-Ken: Also named ogre’s 5 years death. If this technique is perfectly executed death will inevitably come after 5 years and during these 5 years suffering comparable to having your liver eaten by a demon will come and go. It’s not simply violent pain but the most extreme suffering a human can feel. Bakutanken (Exploding Vermillion Fist): Nadashinkage striking techniques aim to destroy the inner body not the exterior. The fundamental energy, the ki concentrates itself on the part of the lower stomach called the “tanden.” By striking the zone of the inferior tandan, the Bakutanken technique liberates and explodes the energy that is accumulated inside the body. The impact propagates towards the extremities by provoking the destruction of the capillary vessels and reach up to the brain. It’s precisely what is called the one hit kill. Dislocation: A special form of training allows practitioners to dislocate and reinforce their bones to perfect their grappling skill. History Kagayaki Miyazawa is the son of Kiryuu Miyazawa. He has been training in martial arts since the age of three, and has trained under various teachers and coaches throughout his life in an effort to follow "in his father's footsteps" as he was left nothing but a number of scrolls. At the age of thirteen, he finally meets with his father and becomes disillusioned as to his father's true character, and afterwards, aims to defeat and kill him. Notes Kagayaki Miyazawa replaces Jang-Suk Chung His history is based on the side story tankōbon "Oton", where it is revealed that Kiryu fathered a child with the daughter of the United States President. His life also shares some elements with Baki the Grappler. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos